1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for playing BINGO. In particular, the method and apparatus relate to playing BINGO in a casino-like environment where a plurality of remotely located users participate in the live BINGO game that includes a progressive jackpot component.
2. Background of the Prior Art
BINGO comprises one of the most widely known and universally played gambling games. Participants play BINGO in a wide variety of social settings from the home, the church, to casinos. Regardless of the specific form and nature of the playing environment, the rules remain largely the same. Each participant purchases, typically for a small predetermined amount of money, a BINGO card. The BINGO card consists of a five by five array of twenty-five spaces. At the top of each column appears one letter from the word BINGO, in order. In other words, at the top of the first column appears the letter xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d. At the top of the second column appears the letter xe2x80x9cIxe2x80x9d, and so forth. In each of the twenty-five spaces under the letter headings appears a symbol, or a group of symbols. In particular, in the first column under the letter xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d in each of the spaces appears a letter xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d followed by a number between one and fifteen, in the second column under the letter xe2x80x9cIxe2x80x9d in each of the spaces appears the letter xe2x80x9cIxe2x80x9d followed by a number between sixteen and thirty, in the third column under the letter xe2x80x9cNxe2x80x9d in each of the spaces appears the letter xe2x80x9cNxe2x80x9d followed by a number between thirty-one and forty-five, in the fourth column under the letter xe2x80x9cGxe2x80x9d appears the letter xe2x80x9cGxe2x80x9d followed by a number between forty-six and fifty, and finally in the fifth column under the letter xe2x80x9cOxe2x80x9d each space contains the letter xe2x80x9cOxe2x80x9d followed by a number between sixty-one and seventy-five. Within the parameters set forth, the numbers appear randomly in order to maximize the number of unique arrangements for each BINGO card. A common variation for this format includes replacing the symbols in the center most space with a free space. In other words, in row three, column three, a free space replaces the symbols that would normally appear in that space.
The playing of the BINGO game commences with the drawing of a symbol combination. A caller calls out the particular symbol combination selected, or by some other means the symbol combinations are communicated to the participants of the BINGO game. Next, each player searches their BINGO card for the occurrence of the particular symbol combination. If the particular symbol combination appears on a participant""s BINGO card, the participant places a marker over that space, or using a dauber, permanently marks that particular space to indicate a match. The symbol selection process continues in the same manner, until a participant obtains a complete match comprising a series of matches in either a horizontal, vertical, or diagonal row. At this point, the participant that establishes such a complete match shouts out xe2x80x9cBINGOxe2x80x9d and wins the game, along with any associated prize. The minimum number of symbol combinations that can produce a winner comprises four if the vertical, horizontal, or diagonal row includes the free space. In many cases, however, no one wins after the selection of the first four symbol combinations and the selection of symbol combinations continues on until someone establishes the required complete match.
While the game proves fascinating to many, some limitations do exist. First, due to the fact that all of the participants need to be in the same place at the same time, playing of the game typically occurs in small local environments. In order to hear or see the particular selection of each symbol requires physically locating the participants in close proximity. Second, many participants of gaming events find that adding a progressive jackpot component adds excitement to the event. Heretofore, traditional BINGO lacks such a progressive component.
An object of the present invention comprises providing a method of playing a gambling game wherein remotely located users participate in a gaming event that includes a progressive jackpot component.
Another object of the present invention comprises providing an apparatus for playing a gambling game wherein remotely located users participate in a gaming event that includes a progressive jackpot component.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon reference to the following specification, drawings, and claims.
The present invention intends to overcome the difficulties encountered heretofore. To that end, the following describes a method of playing a gambling game amongst a plurality of remote participants. The gambling game includes the steps of preparing a plurality of gaming cards with an indicia of identification, and a plurality of gaming symbols on a face of the card. The indicia of identification is recorded within a data base of a central computer system. The gaming cards are then distributed to a plurality of remote gaming sites, where they are distributed to a plurality of remote gaming card dispensing machines networked to the central computer system. Participants can purchase for a predetermined amount of money, the gaming cards from the remote gaming card dispensing machines. The purchase requests are communicated over the network to the central computer system. A first set of symbols is generated and communicated over the network to a plurality of displays. This allows the participants to determine if they hold a winning card, by completely matching the symbols generated with the symbols on their gaming cards. If no winner is determined subsequent symbols are generated, and communicated, until the symbols form a complete match on at least one participants gaming card.